


fucking by proxy

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Cloud is Prompto's older brother. Noctis takes an interest.





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> I've been trying to figure out how to write Noct and Cloud boning for aaaaaages. And then I saw a prompt on the kinkmeme about Cloud being Prompto's older brother, and looooool.

It was the worst thing to have ever happened in Prompto's life when his best friend Noct, Prince of Lucis, _started boning his big brother._

Prompto, somewhat obliviously, hadn't noticed the _looks_ Noct had been giving Cloud until after the whole thing had blown up in his face. He'd stayed after school to use the darkroom and develop some pictures the old-fashioned way, and hadn't thought anything of it when he heard noises in the kitchen when he came in the door. Cloud had friends over sometimes, and they'd drink and _not_ talk about the war, and then Cloud would be morose and gruff through dinner and well into the next day. Only this time, Prompto was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that decidedly _wasn't_ Cloud and some army buddies drowning their sorrows in drink.

"Oh my— _Noct!!!_ —We eat there!!!!"

Noct started laughing, completely unabashed of how Cloud, Prompto's _brother,_ had his face buried in his _ass,_ one hand splayed over Noct's bare stomach where his shirt had ridden up, holding him against the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Prom, he's eating _me._ " Noct's eyes practically shone with mischievous glee.

If Prompto hadn't been so _traumatized,_ he probably would've relished the expression. As it was, he spluttered incoherently for a few more minutes, his whole face red even after Cloud had mumbled a "s'rry", and then proceeded to hoist Noct over a shoulder one-handed and carry him off to his room.

_That wasn't better._

The walls in their apartment might as well have been made of paper, and even when Prompto put on the loudest fighting game he had, there were moments where he caught the sound of a wet gasp—Noct, because Cloud would never make such a surprised noise—or a low growling rumble, and Prompto just felt hot and cold all over, knowing exactly what they were _up_ to.

-

It was like, now that Prompto knew, they didn't even bother to be discreet about it.

Noct was over basically every day after school, and it _wasn't_ to go over his notes with Prompto. It was to disappear into Cloud's room pretty much as soon as he got in the door, and then Prompto was treated to the rustling sounds of them disrobing, the soft slick sounds of them kissing, the increasingly _lewd_ sounds of skin sliding against skin as Cloud probably—like before—licked Noct open to _fuck_ him.

Prompto yanked on his headphones to drown out the noise, but he couldn't help—he just wanted—Prompto had only meant to palm himself, to relieve the pressure a little, but then he was jerking himself off to the sound of his older brother fucking his best friend, and he couldn't stop.

-

Prompto had loved Noct basically since he'd met him, and that emotion had only deepened over the years, the more he got to _know_ the prince. Noct was nothing like the image most people had of him, only standoffish because he was awkward around people he didn't know, prone to making stupid jokes and childishly pushing all his vegetables onto anyone else's plates.

It'd made Prompto smile, that Noct could be so _normal._

He hadn't known then how much it'd hurt to find how truly normal Noct could be, made of fleshly desires like every other person in the world. He clenched his fists at the dark purplish bruises Cloud seemed to litter over Noct's neck with casual carelessness, and how _Noct_ himself seemed to adore it, thumbing at the bruises absently over the course of a day and biting down on his lip like he could barely contain himself.

Prompto wanted so much that it ate him up inside, lying awake long into the night with the memory of Noct's moans echoing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were a nicer person, this would've ended in a hot threesome. As it is, simmer in jealousy and hormones forever, Prompto!


	2. Noctis

Prompto's brother was— _wow_ —Noct looked up from his homework and choked on air. Cloud was fresh out of a shower with his hair dripping wetly over his face, nothing but a towel around his waist so Noct could fully take in his well-toned and muscled form, the multitude of scars that ran over his back like the marks of a life hard lived.

Cloud had gotten a carton of milk from the fridge and was glugging it down, seemingly unaware of the two of them at the kitchen table scribbling away at their homework. Or at least, Prompto was. Noct had taken up a full-time job of _staring._

He watched Cloud's throat work as he cleaned off the carton of milk and crushed it in his fist before tossing it cavalierly over his back—directly into the recycling. Noct may or may not have gotten a little hard in his pants at that. Cloud was just— _wow._ Noct had known in a distant and theoretical way that he was attracted to boys as well as girls, but now he had physical proof of the hypothesis. 

Noct whimpered a little when Cloud eventually left the room, as casually unhurried as he'd entered it.

"You okay, Noct?" Prompto glanced up. "You look a bit flushed."

"I've had a _revelation,_ " Noct breathed out.

"Oh yeah?" Prompto commiserated with him. "Problem thirteen's a hard one, huh?"

"Right," Noct agreed. " _Problem thirteen._ "

-

The real problem was how to get Cloud alone without Prompto around to distract them. The answer came almost immediately when Prompto remarked there were some great shots he'd taken with his new camera that he wanted to try developing the old-fashioned way, and Mr. Harker had said he was free to use the school's darkroom after hours. 

"Great, Prom!" Noct told him. "I can't wait to see them. I'll catch you tomorrow, yeah?"

Noct raced off towards Prompto's flat as soon as the school bells had rung. He got there just in time to catch Cloud also returning from his part-time delivery job. Holy Infernian, Cloud's _arms._ And those thighs. Noct might have made an embarrassing noise as Cloud swung a leg over his monster of a motorbike and slid his aviator shades off his face.

"Oh hey, Noct, right?"

Noct wasn't sure whether Cloud actually didn't know he was the prince, or if he was just being nice about not making a big deal about it, but it made him warm all over not to be treated any differently for it.

"No Prom today?"

"No, uh—" Noct cleared his throat and gathered all of his confidence. "I'm here for _you._ "

Cloud's face remained as impassive as always, letting the tense silence stretch out between them, and fuck, shit, Noct prayed for Titan to split the ground open so it could swallow him up, oh _gods,_ Cloud wasn't interested at all and was just figuring out the best way to let his little brother's best friend off easy—but then Cloud's mouth curved in just the hint of a smirk, and it was like the sun coming out after a storm, lighting up all the skies.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving forward as graceful as a stalking jungle cat. 

He practically _loomed_ over Noct, and Noct was— _so_ hard, was this actually happening?

The answer was _yes,_ because Cloud was then kissing him, wet and warm and the hard muscles of his chest firm under Noct's roving hands, and then Cloud had picked him up one-handed and was carrying him up to his and Prom's apartment. Noct whined when Cloud pulled away briefly to get the door open, but then Cloud was back to kiss him some more before laying him out on the kitchen table, the same kitchen table where Noct had had his _revelation,_ and he hurriedly kicked his pants off the rest of the way when Cloud helped him unbuckle them.

Oh _gods._ Noct screamed when Cloud got his _tongue_ in him, fuck that felt _amazing,_ Noct was never going to think about anything else whenever he jerked off ever again.

Noct looked down into Cloud's eyes, so so blue, like they were _glowing,_ and thought he could drown in them and never know the difference. There was something about Cloud that was different than anyone Noct had ever met.

That was, of course, when _Prompto_ walked into the room and started his own screaming.

-

Cloud was remarkably blasé about a whole lot of things, from Prompto having ice cream for breakfast to letting him stay over with Noct at a moment's notice, and Noct was exhilarated that the list also included _sex._

Cloud was happy to roll him over on the bed and eat him out until Noct's toes curled and he was sobbing into the pillow with how _good_ it felt; to hook an arm around him and hold Noct up against the wall to fuck, his cock thick and beautiful sliding into Noct and pressing up against the perfectest places; to bend him over the couch while Noct moaned and begged for more, _now,_ Cloud, and Cloud would always oblige.

Noct was filled with so much elation that it took more than a week before he realized that Cloud never made any demands of his own.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked the next time they were together.

Noct was naked already, watching Cloud fold his clothes with military precision before he lounged on the bed next to Noct. He looked perplexed. 

"Whatever you want, Noct."

Noct didn't let the way Cloud always said his name in a husky little breath distract him. He pushed Cloud back when he came forward to kiss him. 

"No, I mean, you're always letting me call the shots. Don't you—"

Cloud seemed to make a decision, and then he was pressing Noct down against the bed with an almost _feral_ urgency, his teeth—were they sharper than they should be?—scraping over Noct's lips and tongue and drawing _blood._ They both moaned at that, and Noct's heart fluttered that _Cloud_ finally seemed as affected as he did, except then Cloud was _growling_ a sound that rumbled all through Noct, vibrating in his bones, and Cloud pulled back immediately, holding a hand over his mouth.

His eyes _were_ glowing, and they were slitted like a cat's.

"Don't—don't move—" Cloud told him, only it came out in a rasping voice that was nothing like Cloud's usual.

Noct's dick twitched. 

"We can't do this again," Cloud said in a hurry when he'd—calmed down?—settling back on the bed and breathing deep breaths like it pained him.

"Uh, why?" Noct wondered. He was still hard, perhaps even _more_ hard, seeing Cloud come undone like that, a dangerous _beast._ He traced his fingers over Cloud's back, over his many scars, and Cloud had tensed at first, but he was leaning into it now.

"You _saw_ what happened, Noct."

"Yeah?" Noct asked. "That was _hot._ " 

Cloud was looking at him like Noct was the strange one again. He face shifted—slowly this time—first his eyes, lighting up until they were the brightest thing in the room, his pupils narrowing to thin slits, and then his teeth changed, growing long and pushing out of his mouth, then his whole _face,_ until it was the form of a snarling beast.

Noct leaned in carefully and kissed Cloud on the lips, though they were black and strangely shaped. He was still _Cloud._

"You're not afraid?" Cloud murmured. "I could hurt you." 

Noct shivered at that. They both looked down at where his dick was hard and leaking against his stomach. 

"Yeah," Noct agreed. "You _could._ "


End file.
